


Beginning to End

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, from the start of it all to the apocalypse that wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to End

The landing hadn’t been nearly as bad as the Fall. He’d been so sure that Michael wouldn’t do it, so sure in his belief in his brother, that he hadn’t moved, had merely stood there and watched Michael walk towards him. Even when Michael’s hands had seized him, he’d believed that surely, Michael would stop short of casting him out.

But he’d been wrong.

The Cage had been a torment beyond imagining. Cold so deep it burned through every screaming inch of his being, dark and silent, with only his cries to keep him company. And all the while, the mewling apes walked the earth as though they owned it, lying and stealing and killing each other, all the while secure in their right to _his_ Father’s love and protection.

It had been so very easy to corrupt her, his Firstborn. A few softly purring words, some promises of power and eternal life, and she was his. He taught her a few parlor tricks, enough so that she could make more like her, and slowly, they began to multiply. That was when he came up with his plan. A way to make the little apes pay for their presumption, to take from them the way they’d taken from him. It would take time, but he had plenty of that…

It worked, just like he’d known it would. He hadn’t expected it to go precisely as it did, with brothers sacrificing themselves for each other, but perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised. His exile and imprisonment had began with brothers, after all, so it was only fitting that it should end with them, as well.

And then he was free, with only a single word between himself and his complete domination of the world. He never doubted that Sam would say yes - that had been preordained years before his birth, but he had grudgingly admired the boy’s attempt to fight destiny and take control of his fate. If they hadn’t been at cross purposes, Lucifer suspected they might actually have become friends. He’d tried to tell Sam as much once he’d taken possession of his vessel, but Sam hadn’t wanted to listen. So Lucifer had gone to Stull Cemetery to finalize the beginning to his reign. One moment, everything was perfect. He had tapped into the fire and fury of Sam Winchester’s rage and was unleashing it all upon his hapless brother, and the next…

The next, there was a bright glint and a thousand moments, a million memories, all flooded his consciousness. The car, the fucking car, but more than that, the man in front of him in the seat next to him, smiling and laughing and loving him and -

Love. Oh dear God, how in the world had he forgotten about this? It burned through him, seared its presence in his veins, bright and blinding and so fucking _hot_ , and he’d been cold for _so long_ … He could feel Sam take control back, hear him talking to Dean right before he heard the words that would open his prison again, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except scouring Sam’s memories for those moments again, seeking out that feeling before the cold closed in again, yearning for that warmth, that love. It was a faint echo of what he’d once known, but after all his years alone, screaming to a Father that didn’t hear or didn’t care, it was enough.

He heard his vessel’s name called, and he turned to see Michael, as always insisting upon being Daddy’s good little soldier. His precious destiny, forever more important to him than anything - or anyone else. Sam froze and Lucifer spread his arms, and just like he had since before time began, Michael ran to him. It took no effort at all to close his hand on Michael’s arm and pull, dragging him back with them.

They fell forever, but to Lucifer, it felt, at long last, like flying.


End file.
